


You Make Me Happy, When Skies Are Gray

by darkangel86



Series: My Sunshine [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Romantic Jace Wayland, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Simon Lewis Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “This,” Jace said, smiling at his boyfriend. “Is a little rainy day surprise.” He admitted shyly.





	You Make Me Happy, When Skies Are Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Because Simon deserves a good day, damn it! So, fluffy sweet romantic Jace it is!

“What's all this?” Simon asked with a goofy grin as he entered the loft. In the middle of Magnus' living room Jace stood, surrounded by more pillows than Simon knew was possible, the fluffiest looking blankets he'd ever seen and stacks of movies piled on the coffee table.

“This,” Jace said, smiling at his boyfriend. “Is a little rainy day surprise.” He admitted shyly.

“Jace.” Simon said, his voice full of wonder. It had been two days since Simon's confrontation with Clary and in those two days Jace hadn't left Simon's side. 

“I just thought you deserved a break,” Jace said, shrugging his shoulders. “After everything you've been dealing with lately, I mean. And I kinda thought a movie night was your kind of thing, since I've heard more about movies I've never heard of in the last few weeks than I have in my entire life.” He laughed, gesturing to the dvds spread across the table. “So, pick one and we'll start there.”

“You came up with this all on your own?” Simon asked, already knowing there was no way Jace had been able to pick up all of his favorite movies as fast as he'd apparently gotten them. “No help from Magnus?” He teased, laughing outright when Jace blushed.

“Maybe.” Jace mumbled, dropping his eyes but Simon could only roll his as he stepped into Jace's space. 

“Was it your idea though?” Simon asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

“Yes.” Jace answered, looking up at Simon with a smile.

“Then that's all the matters. Thank you.” Simon leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Jace's, lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary. 

“You're welcome.” Jace whispered against Simon's lips and Simon could feel the beginnings of a smirk on his boyfriends lips.

“No one's ever done something like this for me before,” Simon admitted as he stepped back, looking down at the blankets and pillows that covered Magnus' couch.

“Its not much,” Jace said, shrugging again and trying not to let the blush on his face deepen.

“You have no idea just how much it really actually is,” Simon whispered, ducking his head and refusing to let the tears that had formed in his eyes fall. “Something so simple and it means more than anything in the world to me.” He said so earnestly that it nearly broke Jace's heart.

“Simon.” Jace said, making the vampire turn and look at him. “Simon, listen to me. I'm not, I'm not always good with words, you know that but you. By the angel, you deserve everything. I want to give you everything.”

Simon gasped, the tears in his eyes falling without hesitation. 

“I don't deserve you.” Simon said sadly and Jace's heart stuttered in his chest. Of course this ridiculous boy had no idea just how much he was worth, how much he meant to Jace.

“I don't know who in your life made you feel like that, but Simon? Sunshine, look at me. You are everything to me.” Jace said fiercely, grasping Simon's hands in his own and lacing their fingers together.

“Sunshine?” Simon asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Jace chuckled, a breathtaking, and almost bashful, smile on his face.

“If being with you meant I'd never see another sunrise for the rest of my life, I could live with that. I don't need to see it when I've got my own Sunshine right here.” Jace said sincerely.

“That...” Simon started, looking up into Jace's eyes and squeezing his hands a little tighter. “Has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard and oh my god I love it!” Laughing, Simon bounced up and down on the heels of his feet, reveling in the fact that the blush on Jace's cheeks had deepened to a point where he was sure that if he touched his lover's cheeks, they'd be warm.

“I hate you.” Jace mumbled. “I was trying to be romantic!” 

“Hate me?” Simon exclaimed, his eyes ridiculously wide. “How can you hate your Sunshine, Captain America? That's just not doable, babe. Not possible.” He teased.

“Captain America?” Jace asked with a grin and Simon scoffed.

“Like you don't know. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, saving the world from things that go bump in the night?” Simon asked, stopping at the blank look on the Shadowhunters face. “You've... oh my god, you've never seen Captain America?!” Simon practically screeched, immediately diving for the movies on the coffee table beside of them and shouting in triumph when his eyes landed on what he was searching for.

“I guess that's the one we're starting with? Wait, Iron Man? But... Captain America?” Jace questioned with confusion.

“Babe! We gotta start from the beginning of the Universe so that means we start with Iron Man!” Simon explained, more excited than Jace could remember him being in quite a while.

“But then, uh, then Captain America?” Jace asked, trying for nonchalant and failing miserably. 

“Nope! Then Iron Man 2 or technically I guess its the Hulk but since its not Ruffalo's Hulk I don't exactly count him but then Thor and then Captain America!” Simon said, searching through the pile of dvds for the Marvel Universe movies.

“What the hell is a Thor?” Jace asked, like he was personally offended and Simon laughed. Jace figured he could deal with whatever the hell Thor was if it meant seeing Simon laugh like that. “Okay, fine. Let's do this. Bring on Iron Guy or whatever.” He said, flapping his hand at the tv as he flopped down onto the blanket covered couch.

Simon groaned and with an exaggerated eye roll moved to put in the first movie. It was going to be an awesome night, all thanks to his secretly romantic Shadowhunter boyfriend. Simon guessed, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, then maybe he did deserve this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be overwhelmed by the love for this little series! I am so glad you all like it! Thank you for all the kudos and comments. You guys are so awesome! :)


End file.
